


侦探失格

by Oscar_Wilde_Cat



Series: 《侦探失格》 [1]
Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M, 异度侵入 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat
Summary: 男性Omega鸣瓢秋人，腺体受损，记忆丧失，刑满释放后被“Omega援助协会”收容分配给了Alpha百贵船太郎。
Relationships: 鸣瓢秋人中心向
Series: 《侦探失格》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

性别分化社会，对人口占比不足10%的omega极其宽容。他们没有死刑，只需要付出足够的社会劳动就能重新拥有一份清白档案，国家也不用操心alpha单身的问题了，对此omega援助协会如此发言——“omega们的劳动服务不仅可以节约监狱资源，同时能以一个伟大光荣的新身份为社会献出自己的力量。” 

“几乎所有人到后期都会打心底爱上这项劳动服务，期限结束甚至会成为志愿者。你的分配对象非常优秀，想必速度更快。” 鸣瓢秋人突然想起协会负责人对自己说的话，进行转交时对方脸上的笑容格外灿烂，也有可能是收到了大笔捐款的原因。 

开锁的啪嗒声将他拉回现实，他慢慢从沙发上坐起，皮面上留下了一个很小的凹痕，大约是臀部的三分之一。他选择站在玄关等候，脚趾在拖鞋里不安分地动着，身上的衣服穿起来很舒服，当然也价格不菲，这一切包括自己在内都是对方的“财产”，他有义务收拾好自己。 

鸣瓢秋人深吸一口气，局促不安地说：“欢迎回来。” 

他很紧张，笑容的弧度有些僵硬。鸣瓢秋人当然紧张，虽然新住处环境优渥，但长期的营养不良造成的糟糕身体并没有得到多大改善——他的脸色依旧蜡黄，刮净胡子后嘴唇的色泽依旧透着青灰的死其，头发是新造型，但枯败的色彩完全彰显不出应有的活力。完全搞不懂对方选择自己的理由。鸣瓢秋人扣着自己的掌心，但他的指甲修剪得又短又圆润，协会的人担心他会伤到自己，在进行转交前给他从内到外彻彻底底清洁了一番。 

百贵船太郎，他法律上的服务对象，点点头脱下外套，鸣瓢秋人迫不及待上前主动接过，他抱着外套退到一旁，他的心局促不安地跳跃着。对方对他的自发行为没有说话，只是默默钻进了厨房，熟练地穿好围裙。 “——”，鸣瓢嘴唇轻轻颤抖了几下，还是没有发出声音，若有第三者在场一定会大吃一惊，为鸣瓢秋人脖子上的项圈。只要他还戴着这玩意，就没人会把他当作平等的公民看待。 

人口增长率常年负增长，直到《omega新服刑法》出台，第二年增长率就破正1%，一大批犯事的omega选择用生育抵押刑期，起初人们嘲笑说性别福利在监狱居然也通行，但很快所有人都闭上了嘴巴。鸣瓢秋人也曾是罪犯，他的刑期很长，即使换算成劳动服务也有足足三十年，可惜他记忆受损了，也就是完全不清楚自己犯下何种罪行。在收容所时，协会人员对他的身体状况进行了充分的检查，然后惊喜的发现他的基因很适合成为“母亲”，他们迅速给鸣瓢秋人找了位“协助人员”，他们未来会一起给出生率添砖加瓦，诞下基因优秀实力强大的合格公民。如果在服务期限前就失去生育能力也没关系，总有人只想单纯抚慰下欲望。 

omega援助协会骄傲得称这是有史以来最伟大的法律，实现了救赎罪犯和伟大公益事业的完美结合。“项圈”只是私下流传的叫法，它的正式名称叫“omega防标记保护环”，植入了最先进的定位仪和警报器，直连alpha的手机。 

这叫alpha财产保护环才对，鸣瓢秋人在收容处的室友对他吐槽过，那是个年轻气盛的帅气男孩，很快就被挑选走了。“你一定要小心。” 他离开的前一天突然郑重地对鸣瓢秋人说，眼神是不同以往的复杂，怜悯、敬佩，惋惜等等情绪混杂让鸣瓢秋人无所适从，“你不该受到这种对待，我没法帮助你，但你一定能得到拯救的。” 鸣瓢秋人理解他的意思，年龄偏大外表不佳的omega犯人通常会成为有特殊癖好的alpha的目标，他的上一个室友被抬回来时后面的腺体被烟头烫坏了，因为无法分泌信息素被运回了监狱。 

鸣瓢秋人坐在餐桌前，他前面是雪白的桌布和洁净无瑕的餐具。一周以来对方没有提出任何需求，与之相反，鸣瓢秋人还拥有了一个自己的房间，没有摄像头，可以反锁那种。 

桌上的菜色从摆盘都能看出对方的用心，百贵船太郎的领带没有取下，腰背挺直像是在参加晚宴，他就像个一时兴起的富家子，抱养了一只掉毛色杂的流浪猫，用精心打造的小窝玩着宠物游戏。对方下厨做饭时鸣瓢秋人还闭上眼睛，可惜睁开眼睛时是现实。经过一周的世界观打击和重塑，鸣瓢秋人已经能够对某些超出预期的行为适应良好了。 

“你在看刑事新闻？” 他吃饭的样子也是自然大方的，明显受过良好的家庭教育。一丝不苟的礼仪，笔挺的西装再加上礼貌温柔的问话，他看起来像是童话故事里钻出的王子，打倒反派救走公主那种，如果鸣瓢秋人今年三岁，也许会相信对方是真的因为善良才对自己友好。真正追求性别平等的不会申请“omega服务”，更何况他还是个腺体正常，发情时力量能破坏一栋房子的alpha。 

“侦破案件很有意思。” 鸣瓢秋人手一抖差点没夹住菜，对方第一次对他行为提出问题，他感觉脑袋一抽一抽的疼，一星期终于装不下去了吗？鸣瓢秋人选择继续吃饭，至少当个饱死鬼。 

来到这后对方简单告诉他东西可以尽情使用，缺少什么写便条告知即可，只是不能出门，说到这时对方脸上还闪过一丝歉意。鸣瓢秋人根本不在意后半句话，戴项圈的omega出现在公共场合，十分钟内就会被热心群众打电话报警，然后告知alpha您的财产逃跑啦。他并不介意所谓贞操，自己这副模样，算起来还是对方吃亏，现在他们相处的的确不错，对方表露出本性估计也不会玩太狠。袭击alpha可能会落到公用服务的地步，鸣瓢秋人皱着眉狠狠叉住花椰菜。 

煮烂的花椰菜让鸣瓢秋人感觉到反胃，顶端的形状让他想起了电视里看到的尸体砸烂的脑袋，而腐败的绿色跟自己的眼睛一个样，自己也在慢慢腐坏的死去，鸣瓢秋人想。 

“你明天要不要和我一起上班，刚解决一起案子目前比较清闲。” 

对方的话语把鸣瓢从冰水里捞起，温暖和善意驱散了包裹他身躯的凉意，但他麻木的身躯依旧难以做出回应。为什么？鸣瓢想这样问他，你不需要浪费时间和我周旋，就算你把我弄坏，根据《omega新服刑法》也不受到责难。如果我把他的所作所为宣扬出去，警擦一定会怀疑我给他下药了，鸣瓢秋人内心都笑出声了。 

但百贵的神情热切又诚恳，“你喜欢破案的话，应该会对我工作的地方感兴趣，那是全国最新型的侦案技术，”，他的眼神直率到鸣瓢一眼就能看穿的毫不作伪的真诚。他仿佛是在问明天吃什么的自然口吻，其中没有怜惜施舍，充其量是期待害怕拒绝的紧张。“部员们性格都很好，沟通后他们会很乐意的，不会给我们造成不便。” 对方补充道。 

百贵的语气太过自然，但内容过于惊人，鸣瓢自以为收容所的经验让自己学到了很多，没想到对方又一次打破自己的预期。鸣瓢咽下疑惑，他也不能做其他选择，遵从了对方的意思。 

“我的荣幸，百贵先生。” 

鸣瓢秋人花了二十分钟刷牙，好压下喉头涌上的呕吐感，他倒进被子里，自欺欺人的用被子蒙住头，假装这样就不用面对现实。他抓住自己胸前的吊坠，冰凉的触感让他回复了点精神，心情平复后他终于可以正常思考了。 

他无疑陷入了大麻烦。 

主动带罪犯去自己的工作场合，还是警局！鸣瓢一瞬间怀疑自己耳朵出现了幻听，是想被免职，还是在同事面前炫耀？鸣瓢对明天的行程感到揣测不安，这年头的馈赠都是明码标价好的，他不相信对方是纯粹善意，协会人员的态度透露出对方的背景深厚，很多人对他的走大运感到嫉妒，一个三十多岁的老男人因为优质基因成为了上层人物的母体，如果他多生育几个孩子，刑期也能大大缩短。 

鸣瓢躺在被子里翻来覆去，百思不得其解，越细究越觉得对方不怀好意。轻轻的开门声，鸣瓢立马闭上眼睛，装出熟睡的样子，他压抑自己的呼吸，做出绵长规律的节奏，藏在被子里的手死死攥住子弹形状的吊坠，肌肉紧绷着随时可以暴起。 

对方没有叫醒鸣瓢，只是站在离床几步的地方，眼睛直勾勾的一直盯着他，赤裸裸的视线让鸣瓢背后发毛，他无声告诉自己，这一天早该到来的，忍耐，同时心底一个微小的声音祈求对方能维持下浮于表面的善意。 

好在对方放下东西就走了，鸣瓢没有动作，贸然睁眼很容易暴露，他握着吊坠，脑子里天人交战，竟然稀里糊涂真的睡过去了。 

鸣瓢在黑暗中睁开眼，正对上一双金色的眼睛。他一下子直起身，睡意消失殆尽。他想跳下床却被发现没有鞋子，身下的触感其实是病床。对面的人半张脸没有皮肤覆盖，暗红色的肌肉暴露在空气中，随着呼吸轻轻颤动，金色的眼睛却死死盯着鸣瓢不放，鸣瓢感觉像被大型动物盯上，后颈不由自主地开始冒冷汗。 

鸣瓢反射性看了自己一遍，身上是没有额外装饰的病服，脸上也是光滑的，摸了一遍没有出现皮肤丢失。鸣瓢怀疑对方是敌人，但他除了死盯自己没有其他行动，说是熟人那种毛骨悚然的感觉又无法解释。 

对方露出一个格格不入的灿烂笑容，抬手打了个招呼，他手上握着的电钻沾满血迹，但自然的好像他们只是在快餐店或超市碰到——而不是一副将要杀人灭口的模样。 

“好久不见了前辈。” 

鸣瓢意识到对方是在喊自己，他热情的握住自己的手，激动的上下摇晃，一副受宠若惊的样子。鸣瓢确认自己记忆里没有这个人的存在，过分夸张的外表如果见过自己绝对不会忘记。对方还在说话，喋喋不休眼睛放着光，生动的肢体语言表现了他的欣喜。鸣瓢想让对方先放开他的手，平时他不介意别人的过度热情，但现在他太多疑惑，只想搞清楚现状。 

对方的手温暖宽大，将鸣瓢的手掌整个包裹进去，虎口的茧子摩擦着鸣瓢的掌心有些痒，一个光滑的物体被塞入指间，鸣瓢挣脱对方——那是一颗子弹。 

“请问，”他躲开对方伸出的手，“你到底是谁?” 

高大的alpha停了下来，语气开始荡漾，手指忍不住开始小动作，“真是高冷啊，明明这么久没见面，” 蓝发男子不满的说，但眼里没有半点难受，他看上去乐在其中，“你这幅样子真让人新鲜。” 

“等等，我们没有见过吧?” 鸣瓢开始怀疑对方是精神病患者。 

“这是你之前送我的礼物，现在先让你保管了。” 强塞给自己的子弹不容退还，礼物? 鸣瓢想说自己根本不认识你，一副凶杀嫌疑犯的模样突兀出现，而我居然真的收下了?我也疯了吗? 

如果拒绝，对方手里的电钻可能要不听话了，鸣瓢刚从手术室出来没多久，他感到疲倦，并不想多和对方纠缠。“我收下了，你可以走了。” 

“的确事不宜迟，我们赶快进行标记吧。” 对方露出一个大大的笑容，完好的半张脸还能看出几分羞涩。 

鸣瓢感到可笑，这才是他熟悉的态度，大部分alpha并不在意他的意愿，少部分会礼貌的询问，但那不是征求意见，只是一种习惯性的礼仪，带着对下等omega罪犯群体的怜惜。他们的教养源于alpha的自尊，但不包括真正尊重对方。 

《新服刑法》为了安全洗去了重刑犯的记忆但保留了社会的恶意，脖子上的项圈可以防止他们逃跑却不阻碍信息素的散发，即使是最严格的监狱omega也能得到免费的安全套供应，他们很快就学会了不要反抗——因为没有意义。 

“滚出去，垃圾。” 他说。鸣瓢总是学不乖。


	2. 【开秋百/富贵人】侦探失格 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们等你回来。”  
> “但我做不到。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在利口酒的夹缝间濡湿的甘甜香味，此刻我只想思念着你，如奇迹一般的重合。

鸣瓢秋人是被阳光唤醒的，他盯着墙上的时钟发呆了五分钟，然后起身洗漱。胸前的吊坠从领口滑落，被两根手指精准捏住，“口径7.62mm，如果送去检测能知道具体枪型。”，鸣瓢怔了一下，他用力握住子弹摇了摇头，把奇怪的念头赶出脑袋。

他下楼的时候百贵已经准备好早饭了。

俊朗的alpha围着一条可笑的围裙，和他身上修身挺拔的黑色西装格格不入。桌上是简单的吐司加煎蛋，额外配了杯牛奶。他看到鸣瓢眼前一亮，“早上好！睡得怎么样？”

“......承蒙照顾。”

“这套衣服你穿果然很适合，感觉气色好多了。” 对方指的是自己半夜偷溜进去放的那套西装，码数非常适合，只是鸣瓢身子过于单薄，衣摆有些空荡。百贵船太郎脸上的忧虑很真诚，“一周前你的样子真让我担心。”

鸣瓢拉开椅子，自顾自地吃起了早餐，百贵没有回应也不在意，兴致勃勃地讲起鸣瓢昨天看的刑事新闻后续，他本来是个适合走酷哥的外形，精神奕奕挑起话头的样子让鸣瓢觉得有点意思。明明背景能让协会人员点头哈腰，轻飘飘一个想法就能让罪犯进入警局参观，那么他为什么要花费时间浪费在鸣瓢身上，图什么？根本无法理解对方的想法，主宠游戏玩的再好也不会自以为得到了平等视角。鸣瓢拿起牛奶杯。

让鸣瓢感到荒唐可笑的是，对方一边说还一边观察他的表情，他一时找不到什么词语好形容——一只想要吸引注意的大型犬？这场单向的聊天让鸣瓢觉得新鲜，他的记忆最远只到一个月前，在收容所里每天忙着接受药物注射和身体检测，脑子昏昏沉沉躺回床上只想睡觉，而室友......鸣瓢不喜欢和他人交流，他不是冷漠，只是一种自己说多话会出事的直觉。

戴着项圈的前提下和一个alpha进行身体零接触的聊天，多么新鲜的体验。

“杀意粒子是什么？”鸣瓢问。他将牛奶一饮而下，敏锐地抓住了关键词，对方在诱导他对案件产生兴趣，原因无从得知。鸣瓢舔干净嘴角的奶渍，他稍稍前倾，假装很感兴趣的样子。他的记忆所剩不多，但对某些字眼却反射性激动的身体颤抖，鸣瓢也很好奇自己到底犯了多重的罪才会被反复清洗记忆，而且还没洗干净。杯子落在桌面发出响声，平和的气氛瞬间破碎，看不见的暗潮开始流动。

“等到了那再告诉你！”百贵还有心思对鸣瓢卖了个关子，露出的笑容将餐桌上的僵硬氛围一扫而空，“我保证你会知道的。” 他真的很奇怪。”鸣瓢想了想，还是没忍住开口，“记忆清洗后我也不会记得。”

“你再也不会被洗掉记忆了。”百贵脱口而出。

他不记得多少，对过去只有一点点模糊的残像，想从他脑子里挖出什么秘密完全是异想天开，所以这家伙到底想做什么。鸣瓢放下餐具，怀疑地打量百贵，他又倒满牛奶，仰起头一饮而尽，味道真的很好，比收容所里的营养餐好多了。百贵怔怔地看了他一会儿，慌忙低下头，假装沉迷于面前的餐盘。

被我抓住了，你的小尾巴。鸣瓢眯起眼睛，他没有漏过对方泛红的耳朵。

omega也是罪犯，为了保证这些“劳改犯”在监狱外不造成危害，记忆清除是最有效的手段，不是落后的切除额白叶的白痴制造法，而是真正毫无后遗症，所有后天犯罪思想都能清洗的一干二净。而先天携带犯罪基因的连出生机会都不曾有。

鸣瓢秋人想起了电视上的广告。

一位遵从《新服刑法》的omega满脸红晕地抚摸着自己的腹部，哽咽着感谢Omega援助协会让自己得到了这一切——幸福的真谛是新生命的诞生，然后和身后的alpha交换了一个绵长的吻。当鸣瓢看到时觉得这简直愚蠢透顶，充满了高高在上的粉饰太平——对一个必须靠生育减罪的“劳改犯”，在发情期被alpha标记后诞下孩子还是被强奸，结果都没有区别。更何况针对“劳改犯”没有强奸一说。

等事情落到自己头上，鸣瓢居然理解了那位omega的选择。

这就像是领养动物，他评判和百贵的关系，有耐心时提供食物玩具，遭冷脸也笑嘻嘻地迎上来，但终究是为了满足自己的内心需求——属于少见的好饲主类型。他应当去讨取欢心吗，现今他所拥有的全在百贵一念之间，如果他太过不安分，可能会变成“消耗品”。生存的所有价值化为一个虚幻的数字，仅仅是为了给上层人士带来一些消遣。应当为自己还没到发情期高兴吗？不过是能否永久标记的区别，AO间颠覆性的武力差距是鸣瓢痛苦的根源，而对方的眼神显然并非没有性趣。

“他们见到你会很高兴的。” 下车时百贵宽慰着拍了拍鸣瓢肩头。鸣瓢哑然失笑，对方的触碰意外地没让他心生反感。来往的人流称呼对方为“室长”，向自己投来的眼神也意外的自然，是领口挡住了项圈吗。百贵谈起鸣瓢的语气也十分轻松，像是在介绍刚入职的新人，而他自己是负责带人的前辈。

“早安，百贵哥。” 女下属从操作面板前抬起了脑袋，然后又低下头，柔软的身躯被西装套裙包裹，充满女性魅力，实际是不折不扣的alpha。

“鸣瓢哥？” 女子片刻又抬起头，一脸震惊地看着百贵身后的人。

“昨天和你说过了，东乡。”百贵提醒她反应过头了，“我正要带秋人过去操作室。”  
  
“不会有人打扰的，监控方面也安排妥当了。” 东乡的语气如此坦然，仿佛他们打算让一个罪犯深入警局核心是那么习以为常的事。换成是别人，这种诡异的发展本该让人慌张，但亲身体验了一星期异常的鸣瓢只感到纯粹的好奇。他们的口吻熟稔又亲近，眼神无声交换着秘密，但鸣瓢没有感到半点危机感。他现在感觉自己像是一个过生日的小孩子，眼前放了一大堆没有拆封的礼物，对面的人矜持的注视着他，但又热切的恨不得亲手帮他打开。

鸣瓢对东乡扬起了嘴角，她反射性回笑了下，然后在鸣瓢带着笑意的眼神里脸慢慢红了起来，她比起百贵不够成熟，掩饰情绪的能力也不到位。

她认识“我”，鸣瓢抓住了一些过去的脉络，意外的发展让他的心脏怦怦跳动，被alpha包围战意反而更加昂扬。也许我过去是个侦探什么的，不然哪来这么多好奇心呢，鸣瓢漫不经心地猜想着自己消失的过去。

鸣瓢坐在操作椅上，座位对他来说有些深，他双脚悬空晃来晃去。鸣瓢仰起头带着些指责意味的看着百贵，对方有些尴尬的躲过他视线，“......以前是有踏板的，但几个月前拆掉了。” 偌大的操作室只有他们二人，监控器的红点也被关闭，百贵盯着他的动作一刻也不放过，眼神有点恍惚，好像要看穿鸣瓢的外皮和他的灵魂直接对话。

百贵一脸期待地看着他，表情里的怀念第一次流露的如此明显，他没有任何催促的意思，毫不在意时间的流逝，只是怎么也看不够的盯着鸣瓢瞧。

鸣瓢感觉有些不自然，“抱歉，我没有任何感觉。”  
  
“......也许是服装的不同。”百贵完全不沮丧，他匆匆对鸣瓢说了声道歉，然后将鸣瓢的外套剥下，他里面只穿着件白色短袖，百贵把外套挂在一旁，轻声解释有恒温空调不会冷。鸣瓢配合的伸手便于衣物剥离，他看到外套内标上写了两个字 “秋人”，裸露的手臂接触到金属表面冰得他激灵了一下，而百贵紧张地盯着鸣瓢的面孔，声音轻地像在打扰一个梦境，

“现在感觉怎么样？”

他的喉结从黑色的西装铠甲里露出，结实又性感，修长的脖颈中蕴含的力量没有人能忽视，是鸣瓢常见的alpha的健壮。百贵的呼吸有些急促，喷洒在鸣瓢的耳侧让他有些心痒，对方完全没有注意到自己的信息素溢出了。鸣瓢突然想试试咬住他的喉结，他们之间的距离很近，也许那张坚毅的脸上会透出红晕，在他齿间滚动的喉头会忍不住漏出几声低吟，这种胆大包天的想法突然出现在鸣瓢脑子里，他有时候很容易忽视掉双方的性别和地位差距。

他的信息素攻击性并不强，甚至让人有几分安心，鸣瓢有些怀疑对方到底是不是alpha，也许是他还没经历过上层人士的玩法，或是当警察太久被潜移默化了，鸣瓢拒绝空想太多，作为一个alpha，百贵一次也没表现出刻在DNA本能里的控制欲和傲慢，他温和的像个beta，鸣瓢不知道他今后会变成什么样，仅仅是一丝薄弱的期望，希望他能保持下去。

他的喉结像鸣瓢想象的一样性感，牙齿轻咬能清晰地感受动脉的跳跃，“我感觉想要这个。”鸣瓢含糊不清地说。

百贵愣住了，但他没有推开鸣瓢，只是把脆弱的咽喉完整地暴露给omega，脖颈弯曲出的曲线像优美的天鹅，他咬住自己的下唇避免漏出呻吟，但通红的脸颊和专注的目光让鸣瓢看到了他想知道的。

鸣瓢挑起眉，用膝盖蹭了蹭alpha腿间的肿胀。

这是他们第一次接吻，但熟练得像练习过千千万万遍。高大的alpha双手撑住操作椅，居高临下的看着鸣瓢，那双俊朗的面孔除了染上红色没有任何动摇，他含住鸣瓢的舌头细细品味。鸣瓢被迫接受对方的津液，来不及吞咽的从嘴角滑出，从舌尖传递过来的信息素让他头晕目眩，如果不是对方撑住他的身体已经滑落到地面了，百贵现在依然没有表现出alpha的进攻性，他勤勤恳恳的服务着鸣瓢口腔的敏感点，湿热柔软的舌头在内壁滑过，温暖又甜蜜，直到鸣瓢控制不住自己大力吮吸对方，凶猛地想要吃掉对方的舌头，百贵也任由鸣瓢毫无章法的粗鲁啃咬，后脑的头发被狠狠拽拉。

他一边抚摸着鸣瓢的脸庞，一边小心翼翼地控制着自己信息素的分泌的剂量，保持omega的兴奋但不会诱使发情期提前到来。他真的很照顾omega的心思，即使是在床上？

鸣瓢情不自禁地抚摸着对方的耳垂，这块软肉老实地变红了。他抬头和百贵对视了一眼，alpha却主动移开了视线，有些羞涩地回避了目光，和胯下坚挺完全相反的迟疑。鸣瓢感受大腿上抵着的坚硬的热度，心中升起一股恶趣味，对方毫无疑问认识过去的鸣瓢秋人，难得露出的破绽可要好好掌控在手心。

他拉住对方的领带，示意百贵靠过来，对方照做了，膝盖半跪在鸣瓢大开的双腿之间。鸣瓢舒舒服服躺在操作椅里，手指灵巧的解开对方的扣子，赏玩对方健壮美丽的赤裸胸膛。

对方有一具很棒的身体，肤色很白但肌肉的形状漂亮得恰到好处，鸣瓢试着五指揉捏了一下，柔韧的胸部肌肉从指间突出，充满弹性的肌肤没有让omega留下指痕。他将百贵整个上身从衬衫里剥离，对宽阔厚实的身躯由衷地赞叹了一声，然后饶有兴趣地捏住那两粒浅褐色的乳头，他用的力气不大，轻轻地搓捏揉弄很快让它们坚硬地挺立起来。他掐捏时百贵情不自禁从牙关漏出一点呻吟，alpha这里也会有感觉吗？鸣瓢松开手，好奇地看着对方颤颤巍巍挺立的乳头，他真的很有意思，信息素闻起来也不错，鸣瓢想着，也许选择他是对的。

“开始投入和抽出我吧。”

鸣瓢没来由冒出一句话，最近总有些奇怪的东西混进他的思维，像是把碎片强塞进身体里。但百贵眼神一亮，他像是打开了开关，庞大肉块从拉开的裤链里激动的跳出，完全是alpha的尺寸。鸣瓢下面不是很湿，但alpha的信息素让那块软肉变得乖巧可人，百贵感觉自己被整个湿热的洞穴包裹起来。  
  
被侵入的感觉从后穴直接传输到大脑，对方很长，埋在体内的性器还在微微跳动。鸣瓢感觉对方已经碰到了自己的生殖腔，那是个在肠壁一侧非发情期难以打开的入口。百贵试探性的用顶端碰了碰开口，鸣瓢抓住对方的手臂死死咬住脱口而出的呻吟。“我不会进去的。” alpha安慰道，细细密密的亲吻落在鸣瓢脸上，爱怜地亲吻他的鼻尖，他的下身开始抽动起来，百贵低喘着气，汗滴落在了鸣瓢的胸膛，但性器却一直缓慢富有规律的插动，行进的角度一次也没有碰到生殖腔。

对方在压抑自己的本能，这让鸣瓢感到几分安心。

或许是对方看起来太认真了，他慢条斯理又迫切地想要占有鸣瓢，像个饥饿许久但对食物充满尊重的人，这种尊重让鸣瓢很受用。或许是对方是第一个平视鸣瓢眼睛和他对话的人，即使是收容所的omega工作人员，看他的眼神也是怜悯夹杂嘲弄的。鸣瓢对自己选择的这场性爱感到心满意足，不是发情期的无可奈何，也不是为了发泄而折磨或是彰显alpha的权力，是他选择了行使欲望，以omega主动发起的捕食。  
  
百贵的舌头在鸣瓢的胸膛留下一道水痕，他想要控制住自己的信息素，但越是压抑欲望越是强烈，渴求多年的身躯现在开放在他眼前，对方主动张开双腿，像高高陈列的珠宝终于落在自己手里。百贵又一次挤进对方体内，湿润的穴口毫无阻碍，他顺畅地插到根部，身下的omega发出难耐的呻吟，抓住自己手臂的手指收紧，后穴的媚肉也贪婪的收缩吮吸着alpha的性器。百贵舒爽的头皮发麻，对方温顺地和他交换唾液，他的口腔一样湿热柔软。百贵幸福地想要落泪了。

鸣瓢完全没有压抑自己的呻吟，他的声音低沉悠扬，轻柔的像羽毛一样骚动着百贵的内心，alpha注视他的眼睛好似被雨洗过的天空，蓝色的虹膜单单倒映他一人。“你做得很好。” 鸣瓢忍不住夸赞对方，omega在非发情期判若两人，强行用信息素催发只会激起对方的抗拒，挑逗一个正常的omega需要更多的温柔、耐心和一点技巧，百贵缺乏技巧，但他用额外的感情补充了。

百贵在鸣瓢被干到松软的通道里成结的时候，鸣瓢控制不住尖叫出声，虽然对方一直避免碰到他的生殖腔，但肿大的前端无法避免的挤压到他的宫口。强烈的快感让鸣瓢感觉声带都要破裂，长驱直入的性器让他的脏器都隐隐作痛，他是极度舒服的，但滔天的快感如浪潮般瞬间打翻了他的理智，膨胀的结抵在敏感的前列腺上射精，足以毁灭一切思考的快感喷涌出来。

潮水般的快乐和舒爽包围鸣瓢的身体，他感觉自己像是蜷缩在羊水里，就这样交给他吧，omega的本能劝诱鸣瓢。猛然降临的碎片影像大刺刺地闯入鸣瓢毫无防御的脑袋里。

“他的身体撑不住的。”  
“继续投入酒井户。”  
“已经两天了，叠加的精神伤害会让他崩溃的。”  
“让人清理坐垫，半小时后再次投入。”

深埋体内的性器在一股一股地射精，alpha一旦成结在他发泄完根本无法抽出。将理智摧枯拉朽的痛楚叠加在精神脑海里，被烈火灼烧、掉落高楼、爆炸、被钢筋砸死，鸣瓢根本闭不上嘴巴，他像条脱水的鱼，扭曲着身体发出徒劳无功的惨叫。熟悉的声音此时像凌迟的刀子，鸣瓢疯狂挣扎起来想要后退，后背却贴上了冰凉的椅背，这里的空间太小了，他的头朝后仰着翻着白眼，alpha随着他的后退前进，他感觉自己被插成一滩烂泥，下半身融化在对方的精液之中。

眼前的alpha嘴巴一张一合，但鸣瓢什么都听不到，他的身体从腺体的位置被切割成两部分。身体的情欲浪潮把他高高卷起然后拍入深海，omega本能疯狂在他脑子里叫嚣着臣服臣服臣服，他感觉自己变成了一个肉套，只想谄媚的包裹着alpha的信息素，想要被干进生殖腔，脖子后面的腺体在大声哭泣，“请标记我吧，让我生下孩子。” 鸣瓢根本提不起任何抵抗的想法，他的身体已经沦为alpha的猎物，好像他的人生意义就是为了性交。但鸣瓢秋人仅剩的个人意识正躲在大脑的角落瑟瑟发抖，突然袭来的没头没尾的死亡体验让他浑身痉挛。

“室，室长？”

突兀的第三个声音打破了疯狂的交合，百贵的结还没有消失，鸣瓢却抬头看向推开大门的青年，“若鹿”，名字突然出现在鸣瓢脑子里，但他再也不想去思考原因了。他盯着虚空的一点，好像自己已经死亡，他的灵魂在天花板上飘荡，冷漠注视着这场荒唐的闹剧。

百贵终于发现了鸣瓢的不对劲，他焦急的拔出性器，抓住鸣瓢的肩膀想要唤醒对方的意识，乱入的第三方早就慌张的跑出去。体内的情欲浪潮已经平复了下来，但鸣瓢的大脑却宛若一滩死水，他空洞的眼睛转向百贵的方向，百贵屏住了呼吸，“出去。” 鸣瓢又躺了回去，蜷缩起自己的身体，好像根本不认识百贵。百贵匆忙道歉，但鸣瓢的表情却没有半点波动，百贵带上门时忍不住回头看了一眼，他依然是一副神游天外的表情，身上沾满白色的液体，心怀厌倦地躺在那，那是一种让百贵无所适从的抗拒。百贵现在才发现自己的衬衣下摆被濡湿了，大块的水渍散发着淡淡的味道，鸣瓢失禁了。

过去和现在，昨天还是今天，有任何参考价值吗，幻想的美梦被现实击碎，妄图拾起丢失的记忆只会被碎片扎得鲜血淋漓，自愿也好，强迫也罢，alpha和omega本来就无法理解。周围凝滞的空气将鸣瓢冻结，他的灵魂慢慢穿过天花板向上飘浮，一切都被遗忘在那具沉重的肉体里，杂乱痛苦的回忆，alpha残留的信息素。它们被甩在身后，鸣瓢感觉自己在飞翔，他得到了自由。

“救救我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pousse Cafe，由不同颜色口味的利口酒调配的鸡尾酒，彩虹般美丽的分层，相隔却永远不交融。


End file.
